Perigo sedutor
by Sweet Petit
Summary: Num caso de homicídio duplo, uma jovem bluthbad chamada Annabeth é a maior suspeita. No que isso vai dar? Sem MonroeXRosaleen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: os personagens de Grimm não me pertencem, só Annabeth e outros que vem da minha cabecinha. **

**.**

**.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

**.**

**.**

**~Por favor, mandem reviews! Elas me ajudam a medir a qualidade da história e é sempre bom saber que alguém lê!~**

**.**

**.**

**Desculpem se estiver faltando palavras, a porcaria do site ta comendo meu texto direto.**

**.**

**.**

**IMPORTANTE: A minha história vai se passar na primeira temporada, mais ou menos depois do caso da Angelina aparece e antes deles acharem a Holly.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo1**

O sol acabava de raiar quando Nick e Hank foram chamados a cena de um crime.

-Detetives Burkhardt e Griffin –disse Hank mostrando o distintivo ao policial que guardava a faixa de "não ultrapasse" ,cheio de vizinhos em seus pijamas olhando curiosos para a casa cheia de policiais

O policial os deixou passar e eles entraram numa casa.

-O que temos aqui, sargento Wu?

-Duplo homicídio. Katherine Jones, 42 anos dona de casa e a filha Liane Jones, 20 anos, universitária. Encontradas no andar de cima.

-Quem achou o corpo?

-O vizinho, Craigh Dast. Ele diz ter ouvido barulho e gritos de madrugada, então veio checar. Ele disse costuma fazer alguns reparos na casa, então ele tem uma chave reserva. –disse o sargento Wu- ficou muito nervoso quando as encontrou e está sendo atendido pela equipe médica. Não acho que vocês vão conseguir um depoimento tão cedo

-Alguma família?

O sargento negou.

-Mãe solteira, sem parentes vivos.

Eles chegaram num quarto onde dois corpos ensanguentados jaziam no chão, sobre cacos quebrados de espelho e restos de objetos quebrados.

-Qual a causa da morte? –perguntou Nick ao legista

-Preciso fazer uma análise no necrotério, mas parece que ambas foram mortas com algum tipo de lâmina grossa.

Os dois se agacharam e olharam os corpos

A marca descendia do pescoço até o estômago abrindo um buraco enorme, de onde claramente, as entranhas haviam sido arrancadas.

-Cara, já viu algum tipo de faca deixa uma marca tão estranha? –perguntou Hank

-Não

-Parece mais... um tipo de garra de animal.

-É – respondeu Nick, pensando que talvez isso não fosse apenas um homicídio em Portland.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, a oeste, os alunos da faculdade de Portland andavam pelo campus.

Na classe do professor MacNally, os alunos viam o professor escrever na lousa enquanto falava sobre Keats.

-Seus poemas foram inspirados na melancolia da natureza... – ele dizia num tom monotono, enquanto uma aluna morena tentava entrar de fininho ás suas costas, enquanto, estava concentrado na lousa- atrasada de novo, senhorita Thompson?

O professor se virou para a aluna, que fazia uma careta.

-Sinto muito, senhor MacNally, não vai acontecer de novo.

-Disse isso da última vez, senhorita Thompson.

Ela fez uma careta

-Eu sei, senhor MacNally.

-E a senhorita sabe que não tolero atrasos.

- Eu sei, senhor MacNally. Mas eu juro que só estou atrasada porque eu dormi fazendo o trabalho de Macbeth. –ela tirou da bolsa um trabalho encapado e mostrou ao professor- Eu prometo que nunca mais vou me atrasar e que o meu trabalho vale a pena ser lido, porque eu realmente trabalhei muito nele.

Ela olhou para o professor com cara de por favor.

O professor MacNally suspirou.

-Está bem –ele disse pegando o trabalho das mãos dela- vou lhe dar mais uma chance, senhorita Thompson.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Obrigado, MacNally.

-Sente-se antes que eu me arrependa.

A garota sentou-se numa cadeira vaga no fundo e o professor voltou a falar das influências para Keats.

-Como você consegue fazer isso, Annie?- sussurrou uma garota loira ao lado dela

A garota deu nos ombros

-É um dom.

-Me empresta –disse a loira

-Como?

-Faz isso pra mim na minha aula de cálculo, pra eu não ficar com notas baixas.

A morena deu uma risadinha

-Meus serviços estão as suas ordens, Madeline.

As duas deram risadinhas.

A morena se abaixou para pegar seus livros e a loira viu um corte no braço dela.

-Ai, meu deus!- sussurrou ela pra amiga- Annie, o que é isso?

A morena olhou o corte

-Nada, foi só um pequeno acidente com meu espelho essa madrugada.

-Você foi ao hospital?- sussurrou a amiga preocupada

-Não, não é necessário. Eu tinha um kit de primeiros socorros em casa.

-Que calma você é. Quando eu corto meu dedo sem querer, corro hospital como se não houvesse amanhã.

As duas riram.

-Aliás –disse Madeline- você viu a Liane? Ela nunca se atrasa e não apareceu hoje e..

-As senhoritas parecem estar tendo uma conversa muito importante. –interrompeu o professor olhando as duas zangado.

A classe toda olhou para elas.

- Gostariam de continuar lá fora?-disse o professor

-Não senhor, me desculpe.- respondeu Madeline, afundando na cadeira de vergonha, assim como a amiga.

O professor virou-se para a lousa novamente e voltou a falar de Keats.

.

.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

**E então, o que acharam do pimeiro capítulo?**

**Idéias? Comentários?**

**Não está nada esclarecedor, não é? =P**

**Prometo que vai se desenvolver e Monroe vai aparecer. **

**E vocês vão acabar amando Annabeth como eu amo! E vão torcer por ela!**

**Sei que tá curto, mas eu acho que merece reviews!**

**\o/**

**Beijos,**

**Sweet Pettit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: os personagens de Grimm não me pertencem, só Annabeth e outros que vem da minha cabecinha.**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenção de lucrar algo além do prazer de que leiam minha história.**

**.**

**Se alguém gostar de Harry Potter, leia também minha fanfic Lua Minguante.**

**.**

**.**

**~Por favor, mandem reviews! Elas me ajudam a medir a qualidade da história e é sempre bom saber que alguém lê!~**

**.**

**.**

**Desculpem se estiver faltando palavras, a porcaria do site está comendo meu texto..**

**Aproveitem!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo2**

.

.

"_-Cara, já viu algum tipo de faca deixa uma marca tão estranha? –perguntou Hank_

_-Não_

_-Parece mais... um tipo de garra de animal._

_-É – respondeu Nick, pensando que talvez isso não fosse apenas um homicídio em Portland."_

-E então- perguntou Hank ao sargento Wu- conseguiu alguma coisa com o vizinho?

O sargento concordou,

-Ele já foi medicado e está pronto para prestar depoimento.

O sargento trouxe o homem até a mesa dos dois detetives.

O homem era idoso e mancava um pouco ao andar, se apoiando no sargento Wu.

-Obrigado, meu jovem. –disse ao sargento ao se sentar.

-Senhor Dast, obrigado por estar aqui. Sei que o senhor sofreu um grande trauma –disse Hank

-Eu ajudei Katy a ir ao hospital. Fui a primeira pessoa a ver aquela menininha quando ela nasceu –dissse o senhor Dast muito triste- E agora elas estão mortas.

-Senhor Dast,nós prometemos que vamos fazer o possível para prender o culpado disso.

O homem concordou.

-O que aconteceu naquela noite.

-Eu estav dormindo, mas rex, meu cachorro não parava de latir. Então levantei para manda-lo calar a boca e ouvi barulhos vindo da casa das Jones. Bati na porta de Katy, maas ninguém atendeu. E então..ouvi um grito e algo sendo derrubado. Corri para pegar a chave reserva que elas deixaram comigo e..quando cheguei...elas estavam caídas no chão, todas ensanguentadas..

Ela engoliu seco e se calou.

-Há quanto tempo o senhor era vizinho delas a quanto tempo? –perguntou Hank

-Quase vinte e um anos. Ela mudou-se para cá depois que o marido morreu.

-E Katherine tinha algum parente ou namorado?

O homem negou.

-Katy não tinha nenhum parente e a única coisa a que importava a ela era o trabalho e Liane.

-E Liane? Como ela era? –perguntou Nick

-Era uma ótima menina -disse o senhor Dash sorrindo- Sempre foi muito inteligente. Uma garota adorável.

Hank ficou triste com aquilo. O homem falava orgulhoso da menina, como se estivesse falando de uma filha.

-Ela tinha muitos amigos e se entendia bem com todo mundo. Embora..

-Embora? –perguntou Nick

-Duas noites atrás, eu estava podando as minhas glicínias, e vi Liane brigando com Annie, uma amiga dela.

-O que aconteceu?

-Não sei. Elas gritavam uma com a outra e Liane chorava muito. Estranhei, porque ela e Annie não brigavam muito, mas eu pensei que era uma dessas brigas normais de adolescentes.

-E qual o nome completo dessa moça? –perguntou Nick anotando

-Não sei o sobrenome, só sei que o nome dela era Annabeth e que ela estudava na mesma faculdade que Liane . Elas são amigas faz anos. Oh, meu deus. Não acham que Annie pode ter feito algo horrendo assim, acham?

-Temos que interrogar todo mundo que convivia com ela. Ela pode saber de algo. –disse Hank

-Um de nossos policias vai leva-lo para casa.

O senhor Dast levantou-se e foi embora mancando, acompanhado por um policial.

Os dois detetives então começaram a fazer pesquisas sobre as vitimas.

-Nossa –disse Hank com um assobio- Essa Liane era uma menina de ouro. Notas perfeitas,melhor da turma no colégio, oradora da turma, prêmios em várias feiras, conselheira em acampamentos, primeira da turma na faculdade. E olha só o que mais eu achei?

Hank virou a tela do computador dele para Nick.

-Os registros telefônicos dela mostram várias ligações para o mesmo número, uma hora antes do senhor Dash chamar a polícia.

-E sabe pra quem são? –preguntou Nick

-Todas para um celular no nome de Annabeth Thompson.

Nick colocou o nome no registro da polícia e saiu os dados dela.

-Annabeth P. Thompson, 21 anos. A universidade bate com a de Liane. E advinhe?

-O que?

-Ela tem uma ficha criminal, de quatro anos atrás, por agressão.

-Tem o endereço?

-Ultimo endereço, rua Pine 354. Apartamento 903

-Bom, vamos traze-la pra cá então.

.

* * *

-Annabeth Thompson? –perguntou o Hank a garota que saia de um apartamento

-Sim?

-Vai ter que nos acompanhar até a delegacia

-O que houve?

-Você é suspeita no assassinato de Liane Jones.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam do capítulo?**

**Idéias? Comentários?**

**Prometo que vai se desenvolver e Monroe vai aparecer.**

**Sei que tá curto, mas eu acho que merece reviews!**

**\o/**

**Beijos,**

**Sweet Pettit**


End file.
